Set
"Set" (設置 Setchi) is a keyword exclusive to Spell and Impact cards. Cards with this ability remain on the field after cast, and the act to cast is known as "Set". Unlike most cards that remain on the field, there are no limits to the number of Set cards on your field. Set cards will continue to apply their effects as long as they remain on the field and their conditions (if any) are met. In the anime, Set cards are shown as an orb showing part of the card's image and their name in Kanji. If their effects are inactive (nullified, condition not fulfilled, etc.), the orb will be monochromed. List of Set Cards Ancient World *Deluge of Life *Dragon Arcadia *Dragonverse *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Banryufuto *No Matter Where, Dragon Rules Supreme *Overcrest Danger World *Almighty Group! *Armorknight Formation *Dangerous REIZI *Duel Law *Final Battle Skill, MAJI Demon Slay *Gate of Ruins - Greed - *King's Pyramid *Members Only Club, Deadeity *Night in the Wild *Starved Yamigedo Darkness Dragon World *Black Agenda *Black Flame Bullet *Cage of Nightmares *Crisis Field *Crush that Body, and Sustain Mine *Death Count ~Requiem~ *Death Count ~Serenade~ *Death Gauge Timer *Execution Ground *Dragon Throne *Gate of Darkness Dragon *Gate of Verdict, -Judgement- *Great River of Hades, Archelon *Obituary *Pain Field *Purgatory Hyme, "The Cursed Being of the Faraway Homeland" *Toxic Zone Dragon World *4000 Festival! *Aura of the Sun Deity *Blue Dragon Knights "Proud Song of Soul" *Cavalry Academy *Dragon Knight Formation *Dragon Land *Dragon Return System *Dragon's Seal *Evolution Spirit *Flying Transport *Gargantua Site -Combat Deity Hall- *Gate of Dragon *Gate of Pardon, -Forgiven- *Green Dragon Knights "Song of Ancient Lands" *Hundred Demons Formation, Thunder Mine Stance *Lost Stone *One-to-one *Red Dragon Knights "Song of Burning March" *Ring of Crimson *Sun Furnace Battery Type-1 *Superior Buddy *Thunder Break Stance *Thunder Formation! *Twin Attack Tactics Dungeon World * Darkness Final Mission Card "World End" * Demon Lord's Dungeon * Evil Deity Altar * Hundred Demons Mission Card, "Aim for the Link!" * Mission Card "Defeat Monsters!" * Mission Card "Earn Experience Points!" * Mission Card "Form a Party!" * Mission Card "Rest at Nazaro Hot Springs!" * Mission Card "THE Teamwork" Generic *Battlefield Military Band *Buddy Remodel *Damage Control *Escape *Sharpness Field Hero World *Attack Power Amplification Device *Barrier Activated! *Buddy Academy Hostel *Caardian Secret Base *First Darkhero Hideout *Galaxy Defense Team Far East Base *Golden Pavilion, Silver Pavilion *Leave Me Here and Move On! *McOcean Messe *Prepped and OK to Launch! *Super Headquarters, Brave Fort *Super T Skytower *Super World Grand Hall *There are no Places for You to Run! *Ruler of Terror Katana World *Art of Explosive Hades Fall *Cherry Blossom Dance *Dark Ninja Technique, Poison Mist Formation *Final Showdown on the Great Gojo Bridge *Odd Ritual, Skull Festival *Reinforced Formation of Hundred Demons *Return to the Underworld *Secret Sword, Lethal Formation *Shinobi Scrolls *Super Lethal Formation *Water Technique, Shinotsukuame Legend World *A Fleeting Dream *Book of Illusions, Mabinogion *Brilliance of the Yellow Path *Final Battle Ground, Vigrior *Gleipnir *Great Fate, Frozen Stars *Great Spell, Fimbulwinter Magic World *Asmodai Onstage! *BAR King Solomon *Great Spell, Sacred Breath *Great Spell Circle of Deity Dragon *Happy Camper *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Mad Dancing *I’m Wicked! *Magic School, Sephirot *New-Era Great Spell, The Creation *Noisy Danceroom *Solomon's Great Barrier *The Ark Others *Shrine of the Corrupted Fuchigami Star Dragon World *Cosmo Base, "G Attractor" *Gate of Absolution - Sanctuary - *Number of Staff *Mirrors Valley *Sentence: Battle Preparations *Space Building, Bulge List of Support Cards Darkness Dragon World *Annihilation Black Death Dragon, Abygale *Black Crest Dragon, Double Snake *Black Crest Dragon, Dyurandy *Black Crest Dragon, Earlbow *Black Crest Dragon, Redzett *Black Crest Dragon, Van Eicht *Black Crest Dragon, Zaston Owl *Black Crest Dragon, Zillowzest *Black Dragon, Elhopper *Jet Black Crest Dragon, Jayblist *Jet Black Crest Dragon, Yngwem *Overeddy Black Sky Dragon, Abygale *Poison Diver *Sickle of Slaughter, Gale Haken *Venom Splash Dragon World *Trap Master Dragon Katana World *Cat Shadow, Aoihime Legend World *Secret Army of the Divine King, Vodan Shadow Magic World *Demon Realm Architect, Gamigin *Liar, Fullfool *User of Darkness, Dunstan List of Anti-Set Cards Darkness Dragon World *Purgatory Knights, Curse Falx Dragon Dungeon World *Thunder Emperor, Zein Blestand